Hetalia: The Pokemon Movie Scene 2
by PatrioticMilkshakes
Summary: Chapter 2!   FailTrainer!Alfred learns how to handle a ball. /shot  Human names used, still no pairings, and possible immature jokes on occasion.


After about half an hour of Alfred doting over the red and white ball in his hands (and after he failed to pay attention to what Professor Yao said about healing pokemon), finally plopped down in the grass next to the town pond. Alfred was excited, he was about to let his pokemon out for the first time! He did a sort of excited wiggle in his grassy seat, but then started to wonder.

What if Nugget attacked him like she did a few minutes ago?

Even though Nugget is a bird, she was a big bird. Therefore Nugget had a bigger brain than most birds. Surely she wouldn't have forgotten Al's attempted tackling.

A small portion of his elation was replaced with concern.

But not enough to make him change his mind.

"Alright, Nugget! Time for some adventuring!" He yelled, shaking the ball furiously in one of his hands. "Come out!" The shaking continued, but nothing else really happened.

Maybe the ball was broken. "I'll just have to shake it harder."

And so he did.

Alfred shook the ball so hard he felt his shoulder pop and crack. "AAAHH"

Finally he quit, and let his arms slump down into his lap. He'd seen a few people get their pokemon to come out that way, why wasn't his working?

Then he remembered, a lot of people just throw 'em on the ground.

Maybe he had to hit it on something.

So he sat the ball down in the grass, and dug through some of the tangled clumps until he found a decent sized rock.

"We'll have adventure times before you know it Nugget! Now get ready to come out!" With that said, he started to beat the small object with a rock.

Now normally this would not work, but Alfred managed to get lucky and hit the button on the front of the pokeball, causing it to spring open and him to jump back.

When Nugget materialized just a few inches away from it, she was already settled down into the grass, slightly puffed with a aggravated expression. Alfred assumed that if she could talk she would have been saying something like "Just try moving or blinking, I'm going to peck your eyes out and lay eggs in empty skull."

Alfred was nervous, but hid it with a big bright smile as he scooped up the now closed ball and tucked it into the pocket of his bomber jacket. "Hey Nugget!"

Nugget blinked.

There was a sudden tension in the air. Alfred had the feeling she didn't like him much.

What he didn't know was that Nugget was just hungry, and could only express her hungry through angry glaring.

The Pidgey's glare made Alfred feel nervous. Gradually a tight knot of panic started to form in his stomach. The only way he could think to get rid of it was by pulling a second burger out of his pocket. He ripped the paper off quickly and stuffed almost half of it in his mouth at once.

Nugget seemed to pick her beak up, shifting her glare to the half eaten burger.

It seemed to suddenly click in Alfreds head, and he blinked down at his food before holding it out to Nugget. "yoo whnn shmm?"

"Pii." Nugget chirped, hopping forward to eagerly peck at the hamburger.

Alfred put a hand up to his mouth to keep the half-way chewed burger from falling out of his mouth as he squealed.

He had the best bird-thing ever.

After the burger was consumed, Alfred crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Alright, lets go back to the house and grab some lunch before we go kick some ass!"

Nugget preened her feathers, apparently in agreement, while Alfred jumped up from his spot in the grass. "I should try and get some more of those weird ball things from Professor Yao, so I can catch you a friend or something."

He leaned over and scooped up Nugget, who hopped up onto his shoulder. Watching her for a moment, Alfred concluded that she was just a angry looking bird.

She .. SEEMED happy but the way she was puffed up, glaring at everything must've just been how she was.

The house wasn't very far, only about a minute away if he walked, but Alfred was in a hurry and felt it necessary to run as fast as he could. He couldn't help but wince when Nugget dug her claws into his shoulder to keep from falling off.

His house was rather nice, considering the rest of Hamburger Street. It had a red white and blue color scheme, which many people would stare at. Hell yes, look a that magnificent paint job. He wasn't sure why he liked that combination of colors, but Alfred just went with it. The roof was blue, not dark blue, but the semi-bright stuff. The windows, door frame and leaf collectors were all red, with the main house painted a vibrant, blinding white.

Gnomes, pink flamingos and meticulously weeded bushes of assorted flowers decorated the lawn encased in a white picket fence. A stone walkway split the grass, and to top it all off there was a nice big Orange tree growing on the left half of the yard.

Alfred still wasn't sure how it stayed alive, he never remembered to water it, he thought. Prancing up the pathway and to the door, he didn't even bother ringing the doorbell to his two story house before barging in.

"MOM IM HOME!"

"Damnit Al, I'm not mom! Stop calling me that! I'm not even a girl!"

Alfred glanced around, until he saw his twin brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing a apron with a polar bear stitched in, obscured by some kind of mixed batter. Matthew was always doing the housework, and most of the cooking, so it was only natural for Alfred to tease him about it. Besides what was a twin brother for?

It was his job to give Mattie as much crap as possible, every minute of every day.

"Holy crap mom when did you turn into a boy!"

End Chapter 2

**WELL HERE'S THE SECOND PART THAT NEVER MADE IT TO LJ LOLOL. :T**

**I really need to go back and tell them I've relocated the fill.**

**Hnnfh.**

**/doesitlater**

**SO YES, MATTHEW IS THE "MOM".**

**TEAM ROCKET SHOWS UP NEXT CHAPTER! WOOO~**


End file.
